Secrets:  Simply Ballroom
by pinkcat4569
Summary: Jess discovers Becker's secret activity, and he'll never hear the end of it.


Secrets: Simply Ballroom

By Pinkcat4569

Rating K-T

Spoilers-series 4 and 5

Description: Becker has a secret activity, and Jess finds out what it is.

From Just Kiss Her Prompt Tag Community: helly_uk on September 4th, 2011 01:13 pm (UTC): "Becker has a secret Friday night activity. Somehow Jess finds him out. He'll never live it down."

Disclaimer: Primeval and its characters do not belong to me. This is solely for fun.

Author's Note: I know nothing about dancing. I hope the Tango isn't too confusing or physically impossible. Also, I wrote this a long time ago. It was one of my first stories, so I didn't break it into chapters. It's long.

This story was inspired by my grandfather, a grumpy sarcastic fellow who went to ballroom dancing classes, kind of a surprise. I suspect it was grandma who wanted to go. I only found out because a picture of them dancing ended up in the local paper. Poor grandpa.

Secrets: Simply Ballroom

Everyone has secrets. Some are little, and don't really amount to much. Some secrets are huge, and life-altering. Everyone who worked at the ARC kept a secret, the one about time-traveling anomalies, and creatures from other times running through. There were other secrets.

Abby and Connor hadn't told anyone they were engaged yet. Few people knew that Emily was from the past and Matt from the future. Lester secretly loved the men and women who worked for him, and hid it well with sarcasm and bluster. A lot of people could guess Jess' secret: she was in love with Captain Becker.

Becker, he had a secret too, and it was almost as embarrassing as his secret first name.

Jess was a bit of a busy-body. It was impossible to keep something from her when she became suspicious. She was on the trail of a secret now, a secret belonging to Captain Becker.

It began with hushed, secretive phone calls in the middle of the day, which had Becker acting weird. It wasn't hard for a computer hacker to find out who the calls were from. It turned out that they were from his mother.

"Why would he keep that a secret?" Jess asked Abby. They were in the menagerie. Jess petted Rex as Abby went over some charts.

"I dunno," said Abby, with little interest.

"All he had to say to me was, it's my mum," Jess continued. "So, why act weird?"

"Maybe the weird part isn't his mother, but what they were talking about," suggested Abby.

Now that sounded reasonable, but how could Jess discover what they were talking about?

"You could just ask him." said Abby, guessing Jess' train of thought.

"He wouldn't tell me. He's Mr. Mysterious," said Jess with a frown. "I know, I'll follow him," she said. Abby looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Don't look at me like that Abby, it's barely stalking."

So, Jess found herself following Becker that evening. He was apparently running errands. First he went to the chemist, then to the petrol station, and now Jess was parked outside a dry cleaner. Becker came out, holding something in a large cleaner's bag. She watched him put it in his truck, and then he disappeared. Jess sat in her car, franticly looking about, but she couldn't see him.

Until he popped up right beside her driver's seat window. "What are you doing?" he asked calmly.

Jess screamed, and Becker smirked. "Scare the heck out of me, why don't you!" she yelled.

"Jessica, why are you following me?"

"Oh, what? Don't be silly. Of course I wasn't..." He gave her that disbelieving stare with the arched eyebrows which was so sexy. "Ok, I was. It's your fault, keeping secrets from me. I mean, why not just say it was your mother on the phone, instead of acting all weird. And the dry cleaners? Really? You live in black uniforms or the casual clothes you're wearing now. Why the big secret..."

"It's a tux."

"What?"

"Tux, it's short for tuxedo."

"I know what a tux is Becker. Why are you picking one up?"

Becker grimaced. He really didn't want anyone to know. On the other hand, he liked having Jess' complete interest. He should have been angry or at least worried about her stalker-ish behavior, but he couldn't, she was just too adorable. He looked at her begging face, and made a decision.

"Fine, Jess. I'll tell you." Jess grinned, so Becker continued. "I'm going out with my mother tonight. It's something she just loves, and heaven knows Dad won't go, so I'm being a good son, and I'm taking her."

"Taking her where?"

Becker sucked in a deep breath. "Keep in mind it's for my mum, and that I dearly love her, OK?"

Jess smiled. She could see he was uncomfortable. Whatever it was its sole purpose was to make his mum happy. It was so sweet, and a definite turn-on.

"Becker, tell me."

"Not a word to anyone, not even Abby."

"I promise."

Becker took in another breath, closed his eyes and confessed his secret.

"I'm going ballroom dancing with her."

Becker temporarily lost hearing in his ear, due to the squeal jess made.

"That is so sweet! Ooh, I bet you look super sexy! Can you dance? You know, I'm a pretty good dancer, myself. Can I come?"

Becker was overwhelmed, first by the noise she made, and now by her chatter. "What? Can you what? No! No one is to see me...dance...ever!"

"Oh, come on, Becker, please?"

Becker sighed. Hours later, he paced back and forth in the foyer of the dance hall. How Jess had talked him in to telling her the dance hall's address and the time of the dance, he'd never know.

"Hilary?" called his mum.

"Mum, please, not in front of Jess."

"Oh, well, where is she?"

"She isn't here yet." Becker paced more.

His mother had never seen him so nervous, not over a girl anyway. "I'm delighted that she's coming. I can't wait to meet her, from what you've told me..."

"Mum, what are the rules tonight?"

"Hilary."

"Mum?"

His mother sighed, and started repeating what he'd made her memorize. "No calling you Hilary. Honestly, I feel silly calling you by our last name. No admitting that you talk about her," seeing Becker's eyebrow shoot up she added, "occasionally. No asking about your work, or your colleagues, or anything. Honestly, dear, you're being silly."

"Those are the rules."

A gust of wind blew in as the door opened, and a petite brunette wearing a short, bright blue, sparkly dancing dress entered the room. Mrs. Becker immediately saw her son's eyes light up, and realized that she was looking at Jess Parker.

"Nice outfit," said Becker, spending extra time looking at her legs.

"You know me, always properly dressed and accessorized," she said, laughing. Her hair was in a stylish, but secure up do, she had modest makeup on, but bright red lipstick, and of course, heels, bright red ones. She looked beautiful.

Becker took her arm, and walked to his mum. "Mum, meet Jess, Jess Parker. Jess, this is my mother, Elaine Becker."

"It's a pleasure, Mrs. Becker."

"Thank you, but please call me Elaine. It's a pleasure to meet you too. Hilary has told me so much about you," she said seeing her son wince and close his eyes. "You look beautiful Miss Parker. The group is going to love you." She took Jess' arm and began leading her across the foyer.

"Call me Jess, please. You know, I haven't been ballroom dancing in ages."

"Hold it," said Becker, who had been bringing up the rear, but now caused the ladies to stop, turn, and face him. "You dance, as in ballroom?"

Jess smiled brightly. "I used to, in college. It was a dare, but then I fell in love with it."

"Delightful," said Mrs. Becker. "Honey, you finally have a partner besides me. All the girls try to get him to dance, but he always politely refuses."

"Well, he won't refuse me, I promise," said Jess, winking his way. Mrs. Becker turned to catch her son's eye and she smiled widely. Becker realized that his mother had just fallen in love. Actually, it didn't bother him.

Mrs. Becker introduced Jess to the group. They were mainly elderly people but there were three or four younger people of both genders. Becker eyed the younger men, whose eyes went straight to Jess, and unfortunately for them, lingered on her a little too long in Becker's opinion.

The dance director, Mrs. Fine, introduced Jess to the group and then made a huge mistake. She said, "Now it seems Miss Parker needs a partner."

All the young men and a few of the older ones quickly volunteered. Mrs. Becker saw her son's vein on his forehead pop out. She also heard him make a low growl. 'Oh dear,' she thought, 'there's going to be a brawl.'

"Oh, no, Mrs. Fine. I am sorry, but that's a terrible misunderstanding. Miss Parker is here with Hi...my son. I am actually the one who needs a new partner."

Becker looked at his mum, and smiled. To the credit of the men, none of them withdrew their offers. So, Mrs. Becker was dancing with young Mr. Andrews, while Miss Parker was in the arms of Captain Becker.

They started off with a slow waltz. To Jess' surprise, Becker was really very good at dancing. They turned around the dance floor, and neither one took their eyes from the other. Jess was in heaven.

Mrs. Fine remarked to Mrs. Becker, during the lull between dances, "Your son seems much happier and enthusiastic tonight."

Mrs. Becker winked and said, "I wonder why?" They giggled.

The next dance was the fox-trot. Becker didn't enjoy the fast dances usually, but to be fair he didn't really like the slow ones either. He had always been there strictly for his mother. Tonight, though, he couldn't hide his feelings. He loved every second.

Despite tapping wildly, jiggling about, and hopping, Jess moved incredibly gracefully on her high heels. She was quite good. The rest of the dancers were watching this new couple with interest and respect.

The tango began. The dance between Jess and Becker could only be described as hot. Some of the ladies fanned themselves, and the men looked on with appreciation. Mrs. Becker felt a little warm and slightly embarrassed to begin with, but by the end of the smoldering dance it was clear that there was an intimate connection between these two. It wasn't cheap, tawdry, or crass. It was real, passionate, and deep.

Jess began the dance by sauntering teasingly around Becker. Becker kept her at arm's length, staring lustily at her. Jess stomped her feet in defiance, and Becker followed her movements, keeping his partner in his sights. Jess then turned, seductively, and Becker caught her waist, pulling him to her, with a snap of his heels. Jess arched her back, bending backwards. Becker than snapped her up, pushing her to vertical position with a snappy, quick motion that Jess punctuated with firm snaps of her heels. They stood apart, moving in opposite directions, beckoning to each other with their eyes.

As Becker and Jess danced, the older, married couples recognized something between the two.

"They're in love, Elaine," said Mr. Rogers. "Better start reserving a church and reception hall."

"Ooh," added Mrs. Rogers, "We can have ballroom dancing at the reception. Lovely."

Jess and Becker were oblivious to the gossip and wedding plans circulating the dance floor. Frankly they were oblivious to most everything but each other.

Their tango continued as they moved tantalizingly close to each other, reaching out, just barely touching their fingertips together. Becker than jutted his head up, and turned away, as if rejecting her, while Jess did a desperate little turn culminating with their reunion in each other's arms. Becker held her close as Jess dipped her head back; Becker caught her head in his hand and brought it up to reach his face as it leaned down toward her. They then straightened up, continuing to dance to the tango rhythm with broad, flaunting strokes of the legs and shoulders. Finally the music ended, and they ended the dance in a passionate embrace.

There was a stunned silence as they stood there, gasping for breath. They looked longingly into each other's eyes. Then applause broke through the hall.

Mrs. Fine was wondering what dance to follow that number with when the older men cheered for the tango again. Becker laughed, and Jess blushed. They decided to sit this one out and cool off.

Though she had lost her dance partner, Mrs. Becker was ecstatic. She could tell Jess was very important to her son. She was delightfully grateful. She'd wanted Hilary to fall in love for so long. It appeared that he finally had.

"Well," she said, bringing over punch for them, "You two made quite an impression. I've never seen you dance with such passion Hilary and you young lady, you may look small and frail, but you're a bundle of fire."

Neither one said anything just looked at each other over slightly embarrassed glances.

Mrs. Becker continued. "I hope, Jess, that you aren't doing anything for the next few months, on the first and third Tuesdays anyway. They and she gestured to the people behind them on the floor, "will be crushed if you don't come back."

"Oh, I'll be back, if Becker doesn't mind," she said, staring at him as she sipped her punch.

"I don't mind." Becker looked at his mum. "I think I rather like dancing."

Mrs. Becker smiled. "I'm going to need a new permanent partner," she mumbled happily.

THE END

Author's Note: Maybe I should write a sequel with the team, and Lester joining the party? Could be funny. Hmm...

Update: There is a sequel: Secrets: Simply Ballroom 2. This story was edited and fixed for spelling and grammar.


End file.
